regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Corduroy (voiced by Linda Cardellini),12 a mellow, tomboyish, "cool" 15-year-old14 girl who is a part-time employee at The Mystery Shack. She is Dipper's crush, and several episodes focus on his misguided attempts to impress her. Wendy has stated that she had many boyfriends in the past — so many, in fact, that there is one ex-boyfriend with whom she cannot remember ever breaking up. Wendy is the oldest and tallest child in her family, and her father is Manly Dan, the lumberjack of Gravity Falls. Sociable and non-chalant, she has many friends who are around her age. Her most recent ex-boyfriend is Robbie, whom Dipper despises and sees as a rival. Wendy almost always stands up for Dipper in front of Robbie. History Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," Wendy makes her debut when Stan asks her to put up some signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the woods. She is reading a magazine at the counter and claims that "she can't reach it," pretending to reach for them. Later in the episode she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and tells him to "Try not to hit any pedestrians."8 She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in "Headhunters," saying that Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax Stan. She and Dipper share a laugh after revealing to each other that they were both bribed to attend. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Mabel asks Wendy if she has ever dumped a boy. Wendy begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving.15 Afterwards, her current "boyfriend" calls her and she ignores the call. In "The Inconveniencing," she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel at the Shack. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but she soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She parties with the rest of her friends once they get inside the old convenience store. When the ghosts of Ma and Pa attack, she, Dipper, and Robbie end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to please Ma and Pa. After the ghosts leave and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance, instead telling her friends that he attacked the ghosts with a baseball bat. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack the next time they hang out together. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Wendy is seen at Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Wendy wants to win a Stuffed creature of indeterminate species (a purple cross between a panda and a duck) at the Mystery Fair. Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice for her, but when he comes back, Robbie has arrived with his shaved ice and is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the throw. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesn't hit her with Mabel's help, but he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel win her pig, Waddles, again, since the plan backfired. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters," Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Fight Fighters. Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening and is too busy playing the game. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that her "two boys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her dropped hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween," Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00, which is where they are going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper is about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, as it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, tells Wendy that he agrees. Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper tells her that he was trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him that the party was lame anyways, and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick-first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos, Stan, Candy Chiu and Grenda laugh evilly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack. In "Boss Mabel," Wendy and the other employees become fed up with the way Stan runs the Mystery Shack. When Mabel becomes the boss of the shack, she allows all of the employees to do whatever they want. Wendy and her friends play around in the gift shop and accidentally hurt a customer. After being scolded by Mabel, Wendy accuses her of acting like Stan, prompting Mabel to give Wendy the rest of the day off with full pay. When the Shack is destroyed by the Gremloblin, Mabel asks Soos and Wendy to help her fix it up. When they both give excuses to not do any work, Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. After the twins, Soos and Wendy finished repairing the shack, Stan comes back and has to sing an apology song for losing a bet he made earlier with Mabel. Wendy brings a camera to record Stan reluctantly dancing. In "Bottomless Pit!," Wendy only appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," where she plays "Spin the Pig" with Mabel and Soos. She also teases Dipper for his squeaky puberty voice as well as dancing along to a techno remix of Dipper's voice. In "The Deep End," Wendy works as a lifeguard in the Gravity Falls Pool. She apparently decided to work there when she found out lifeguards get to have free snack privileges. Dipper volunteers to become assistant lifeguard to spend more time with Wendy, although she told him he had to check in with her boss, Mr. Poolcheck. Wendy later locks up Stan in the "pool jail" and breaks some rules with Dipper, such as running around the pool and persuading Soos to steal the pool's inflatable ducks. By the end of the episode, she gets fired by Poolcheck for taking too many snacks, so she and Dipper decide to break more rules somewhere else. Wendy briefly appears in "Carpet Diem" when she enters the Mystery Shack, asking Soos if he has seen one of her belongings. She then sees Waddles (in Soos' body) chewing on a t-shirt. After seeing this, she says she'll come back later and walks out of the Shack in a disturbed manner. In "Boyz Crazy," she and Dipper are first seen making fun of a surveillance video of Grunkle Stan speaking to a customer. When Mabel seems to be excited about meeting Sev'ral Timez at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet, Wendy agrees with Dipper that boy bands are fake. When Robbie shows up at the Mystery Shack, he asks Wendy if they can go to Lookout Point together, although Wendy angrily rejects his request, since he didn't apologize for standing her up for a date the previous night. She begins to feel that they should break up, which prompts Robbie to play a romantic song for her that he claimed he made "just for her." She decides to give him another chance, causing Dipper to think that he brainwashed Wendy by using hidden messages in his song. Later, Dipper confronts Robbie for brainwashing Wendy on their date. He figured out the hidden message in the song and showed it to Wendy. After listening to it, Wendy asks why the messages are in the song. Robbie says that he didn't really write the song and that he ripped it off from another band. Wendy angrily calls Robbie a liar, since he told her earlier that he wrote the song for her. She finally decides to break up with him, much to Dipper's happiness. However, once Dipper suggests a bowling night, Wendy snaps at him, saying that boys only think about themselves. She tells Dipper to leave her alone and heads off, crying, which leaves Dipper feeling guilty for what he has done. In "Land Before Swine," she was briefly mentioned by Mabel in a conversation with Stan. She makes a brief appearance in "Dreamscaperers," making fun of Gideon's new commercial with the rest of the Mystery Shack crew. She also states that Gideon has been stealing her moisturizer. In "Gideon Rises," Wendy states that she'll have to move away to work for her father since the Mystery Shack was taken by Gideon. When Robbie shows up, begging her to take him back, she quickly leaves, telling Dipper and Soos "I was never here." Later, she is seen wordlessly saying goodbye to Dipper and Mabel as they leave Gravity Falls. At the end of the episode, she helps the Pines family and Soos rebuild the Mystery Shack. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working." Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button), and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful as she created her own place to relax on the roof and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with)15 and Robbie. However, after the episode "Boyz Crazy," she and Robbie break up. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are younger than she is, even when Robbie teased her in "The Inconveniencing," she is always delighted to hang out with them.914 In the episode "Into the Bunker," she has shown that she is brave, clever and a strong girl when going against the Shape Shifter and protecting her friends along the way. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyes,19 a fair complexion, and some freckles. She has long copper-red hair just past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears gray/blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. In "A Tale of Two Stans" and "The Last Mabelcorn," Wendy is shown wearing a black tank top with a wolf on it instead of her regular white tank top under her flannel shirt. In "The Last Mabelcorn," she wears gray shorts with torn cuffs along with the wolf top, with her flannel shirt tied around her waist. In "Mabel's Guide to Color" she is seen in a red flannel shirt instead of her regular jade flannel shirt. In Weirdmageddon Part 1 she wears a white tank top with her flannel shirt tied around her waist, a strip of flannel fabric tied around her head, fingerless black gloves and two black stripes painted under her eyes. Relationships Dipper Pines The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, usually just playing around.7 Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason, will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not.9 For the same reason, he frequently tries to impress his crush, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is 3 years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. Wendy knew that Dipper liked her, but she tells him they can't be a couple but wants to stay as friends715 and they have done so since. She occasionally gets mad at him.21 Mabel Pines Mabel and Wendy are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they're just hanging around the Shack or venturing out into new places.15 While Wendy does not always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice,16 and helps her in various tasks.22 Despite their overall positive relationship, Wendy is sometimes critical of her young friend,21 and Mabel frequently assists her brother in his attempts to impress Wendy.15 Stan Pines Stan is Wendy's boss and he tends to take his power for granted by forcing Wendy and his other employees to engage in harsh labor, some of which is illegal.23 Wendy, on the other hand, lacks respect for her employer and often engages in activities contrary to his wishes, mostly slacking off on the job15 and playing pranks on him.9 Nonetheless, they are friends and spend time together outside of work from time to time and express a certain degree of concern for each other.2221 Soos Ramirez Wendy and Soos spend a lot of time with each other at the Mystery Shack, due to being co-workers and share some similar opinions about their occupations.23 Additionally, they are companions with a mutual like for the other, albeit with some kinks (e.g. Soos confusing her, Wendy playing pranks on him, etc.).1516 Robbie Valentino Wendy and Robbie first met at a 5th grade birthday party, where Robbie pulled her pigtails and Wendy punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. While Wendy has forgotten this, Robbie still remembers, and at an unknown point they became good friends. At some point, Robbie developed a crush on her, and tried to impress her until she agreed to begin an official relationship. During their time dating, Robbie continually showed off and brawled with Dipper, thus irritating Wendy.2425 However, after a point, Wendy became fed up with Robbie's condescending and dishonest nature, ending their relationship on the spot; Robbie became noticeably distraught at this.21After Robbie starts dating Tambry, he and Wendy go back to being just friends. However in "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Robbie is not seen in the car with her friends when the bubble tempts her to stay in Mabeland, suggesting that Wendy has not fully forgiven him for his past actions. Manly Dan and the Corduroy brothers Wendy and her family rarely interact on-screen, though they do enjoy spending quality time as a whole. Their typical activities together include going out to eat and camping.1222However, Wendy has admitted living with them stresses her out. They do share a close bond, as shown by them being reunited near the end of Weirdmageddon. Tambry Wendy and Tambry have known each other since early childhood. When Wendy found out she was dating Robbie, she angrily stated it's typical for her to date her ex-boyfriend behind her back in "The Love God," but in the end of the episode they reconciled. Wendy was among the people Tambry sent Thompson's embarrassing picture in "Scary-oke." Lee, Nate, and Thompson Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson are among Wendy's closest friends in her own age group and all of them like to hang out in various places, doing various activities, many of them rebellious.15 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member